


Blow me (one last kiss)

by Malale



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, From Sex to Love, Frottage, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Riding, Scars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En retrospectiva, Peter ya sabía desde un principio que dejar que Wade Wilson, el loco del instituto, se la chupara en el baño no era buena idea. Sólo que no llegó a pensar en cómo pondría su vida (aún más) de cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow me (one last kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> AU!High School. Doblo (bastante) los orígenes de Wade, pero he mantenido dentro de lo que cabe los de Peter. No hay grandes spoilers de los comics, ni de las pelis, ni nada. 
> 
> Mirabô me ha beteado todo el fic, por eso el nivel de perfección gramatical supera con creces cualquier otra cosa beteada por mi misma.

 

 

Peter debe de haberse vuelto loco. Es la única explicación posible para que dejara que Wade Wilson ( _Wade. WILSON_ ) estuviera de rodillas entre sus piernas chupándosela como si no hubiera un mañana. Wade Wilson el loco. El raro. El perdedor.

 

Todas las mismas categorías donde entra Peter en el instituto. Pero Wilson las rellena más. Mucho más. Las eleva a la enésima potencia. Lo que Peter está haciendo (lo que está dejando que le hiciera) es un error. Un terrible error. Se iba a arrepentir tanto en cuanto pudiera pensar y volviera a tener el control de la situación. En cualquier momento. Sí. Enseguida.

 

Dadle un minuto.

 

O mejor cinco.

 

O diez. Sí, diez suena bien. Seguro que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien mientras (te) está haciendo una mamada, incluso aunque sea Wade Wilson. Habrá algunas reglas escritas, el protocolo de las mamadas, que Peter no había leído antes porque nunca antes nadie había querido ni tocarle con un palo largo.

 

Y ahora tenía una boca cálida, abrasadora (la boca de Wade Wilson. El loco) provocándole espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Succiona con muchísima fuerza, como si quisiera sorberle el alma. La vida. Si Peter no fuera Spiderman, si no tuviera poderes y sus manos (que son capaces de sostenerlo en los más altos edificios solo con la yema de sus dedos) no estuvieran firmemente pegadas a la pared, seguramente se hubiera caído redondo al suelo.

 

En realidad no sabe cómo no se desmayó en cuanto Wade lo empujó dentro del pequeño cubículo y se arrodilló mientras le abría los pantalones, pero está seguro de que algo tuvo que fundirse en su cabeza porque no pudo emitir ni un sonido. Se siente paralizado, un poco fuera de su cuerpo. La lengua de Wade le envuelve el miembro dentro de su boca, acariciando, empujando para adentro mientras traga (Traga. Hace el movimiento de tragar mientras lo rodea con la boca —eso quizás le dejará moratones— y Peter no podía recordar por qué eso era malo) y un eco sordo de placer le llena la cabeza.

No puede hablar. No puede pensar. Llevaba meses, meses (desde la muerte del tío Ben. Desde que se puso el traje) intentando encontrar esa tranquilidad. No pensar. Ni cuando estudiaba, ni cuando patrullaba ni cuando dormía encontraba ese descanso mental. Descanso de la sensación en la parte de atrás de su cráneo. De las responsabilidades. De la culpa.

 

Wade le tenía sujeto por las caderas aunque Peter no hiciera amago de empujar, de embestir. No le sujeta, más bien se ayuda de ellas para abarcar más. Lleva guantes de lana recortados burdamente y las puntas de sus dedos están frías. Las nota en la porción de piel por encima del borde de sus vaqueros. Peter quiere mirar, pero no lo hace. Le cuesta respirar, como si tuviera fuego en los pulmones, y la mirada clavada en el techo se le turbia. Siente el vientre tenso, muy tenso y recuerda lo que eso significa. Se va a correr. En nada.

—Wilson… Wilson… —no sabe ni cómo consigue hablar (si a eso se le puede llamar hablar y no gemir ronco y gutural) pero tiene que avisarle. Es de buena educación avisar. Etiqueta de mamadas.

Pero el otro no le hace caso y Peter no sabe que más hacer. No puede separar las manos de la pared (Se caería al suelo. Se caería del mundo) y baja la cabeza, dudando.

 

Los ojos de Wade son grises y lo miran fijamente. Los mechones de pelo rubio que se escapan del estúpido gorro de lana rojo que siempre lleva no son lo suficientemente largos para tapárselos, pero casi. Sus labios están rojos alrededor de su miembro y dejan restos de saliva mientras se mueven de arriba abajo. Su propia piel también está roja, ardiendo. Wade le quema, no sabe si de dentro hacia fuera o de fuera hacia dentro.

 

Peter sabe que no debería haber mirado, porque acaba en ese mismo instante. Toda la tensión se suelta como si fuera un arco al que le han cortado la cuerda. No es sólo el orgasmo, el deseo sexual y primario de liberación. Toda la tensión en su cuerpo (toda la tensión que es Peter Parker, Spiderman. Responsabilidad y poder que tiran de su vida) se suelta en una gran oleada de placer que lo barre por completo. Le tiemblan las rodillas, el mundo le da vueltas y sus manos son el único anclaje que tiene.

 

Cuando abre los ojos (ni se había dado cuenta de haberlos cerrado) le cuesta enfocar, hay puntitos blancos en su retina. Lo primero que ve son otra vez los ojos de Wilson. Son tan terriblemente grises.

 

Peter se ha corrido en su boca. Boca que aún le rodea la punta con cuidado mientras le mira. Le mira mientras le deja ir con delicadeza y un pequeño hilo de saliva y lo que no es saliva le resbala por la barbilla, justo por la ligera cicatriz que Wilson tiene ahí.

—Oh Dios. Oh, cielos… —Peter suena ahogado, mortificado. —Lo… lo siento tanto, intenté avisarte…

 

Wade sonríe de medio lado (la misma sonrisa que le enseñó mientras le abría los vaqueros) y se limpia con el dorso de la mano.

—Sin problemas, Pretty Boy —le dice. Son las primeras palabras que Wilson le ha pronunciado en todo el día y suena ronco y grave.

Entonces le sube los calzoncillos con cuidado, luego le sube los vaqueros y se los cierra. Peter nota su cara arder. Hay una intimidad ahí que se estrella con todo lo que le ha hecho antes. Si la mamada rompió la barrera del sonido en intimidad, ese pequeño gesto ha roto la de la luz. Wade podría haberse ido y dejarlo confundido y medio desnudo. Vulnerable en todos los sentidos. Pero no. Le sonríe más ampliamente cuando le cierra la cremallera y entonces se pone de pie. Hace un gesto de despedida con la mano, aún sonriendo, y sale del cubículo y del baño para chicos sin mirar atrás.

 

Peter no sabe qué coño ha pasado los últimos veinte minutos de su vida, pero han sido los más surrealistas hasta la fecha. Y es Spiderman. Ha visto bastantes cosas surrealistas.

 

Cuando mueve las manos se lleva pegados dos de los azulejos del baño.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Peter saluda a Tía May cuando llega y sube las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto. Cae sobre la cama boca abajo soltando un suspiro. Está mareado, agotado en el mejor de los sentidos. Su cuerpo se siente genial, como si flotara.

Pero su cabeza es un caos total.

 

Se quita las zapatillas a patadas y repta un poco por la cama hasta llegar al cabecero, coger la almohada y taparse con ella la cabeza. Tiene deberes que hacer (aunque seamos francos, los deberes del instituto puede hacerlos en el autobús para el colegio y le sobraría tiempo), ayudar a Tía May con las cuentas y salir por la noche a patrullar. No tenía tiempo para una crisis existencial. No la tuvo cuando empezó a poder subirse por las paredes, literalmente, no la va a tener porque al mayor psicópata juvenil se le cruzaran los cables y le practicara sexo oral.

 

¿Qué sabe él de Wilson, de todas maneras? Nada. Quizás no fue siquiera un cortocircuito mental. Quizás estaba dentro de su rutina lanzarse sobre chicos socialmente inadaptados y solos los lunes a las cinco de la tarde. Peter no le había dicho nada, realmente ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el baño. Sólo había entrado para lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco. Cree incluso que nunca antes habían estado en la misma habitación.

 

Todo lo que sabe de Wade Wilson es lo que sabe todo el instituto. Que es canadiense, que vino trasferido el año pasado y que de toda la propiedad del colegio que ha sido destruida en ese tiempo el ochenta por ciento lo ha hecho él. Ha roto ventanas (se ha tirado por ventanas), quemado contenedores (y quedarse a verlos arder con una sonrisa) y una vez abolló una taquilla de un puñetazo (no por ira, sino simplemente porque podía).

Se rumorea que está fichado por la policía y casi todo el mundo le tiene miedo, la verdad. Siempre va solo y habla consigo mismo. Conversaciones enteras. Dicen que es un esquizofrénico paranoide que no toma su medicación y que ve cosas que no están ahí.

 

Peter nunca le tuvo miedo. Quizás porque era bueno reconociendo patrones y aunque Wilson estaba loco (rematadamente loco) nunca buscaba problemas con los estudiantes. Las veces que se había llegado a pelear con alguno habían sido por claros motivos. Había intentado entablar conversación con alguno y recibido un insulto, había recibido el insulto sin ni siquiera un motivo o se había metido en una pelea cuando la situación era desigual. Una vez Flash Thompson estaba fastidiando a un chico escuchimizado (Peter iba a detenerlo porque se estaba pasando) cuando Wilson llegó como un rayo y le propinó tal patada en el estómago que lo tumbó en el suelo. Lo expulsaron una semana por ello.

 

No sabía que le gustaban los chicos. Le había visto flirtear torpe e inútilmente con casi todas las chicas del instituto (que huían de él aterrorizadas) pero por como se había arrodillado delante de él sin tapujos y la manera tan… _efusiva_ con que se lo había hecho (Peter no podía ni pensar en ello porque le hormigueaba el bajo vientre y se hundía en la vergüenza) no le daban asco alguno las vergas. ¿Sería bi, como él? Porque seguramente serían los únicos en el instituto.

 

Que no es que Peter haya pensado mucho en su sexualidad, con todo ese rollo de ser superhéroe, combatir a los criminales, vender su cara al Daily Bugle para que lo difamara y así poder ayudar a la Tía May a pagar facturas. No, el sexo (de cualquier tipo) parecía muy lejano en el horizonte.

 

Y seguiría así, seguro. Lo que había pasado esa tarde era un incidente aislado. Probablemente nadie los había escuchado, todos se iban a sus casas por esa hora, y Wilson no se le volverá a acercar. Ni Peter a él. No tiene tiempo ni ganas de complicarse la vida por estúpidos rollos de instituto.

Es Spiderman.

 

Quiere meterse en la cama y no levantarse hasta el amanecer. Su cuerpo entero le pide dormir, aprovechar todo lo posible ese nuevo estado de relajación. Pero Peter tenía responsabilidades que cumplir. Hacia la Tía May. Hacia la ciudad.

 

Se levanta y baja a la cocina, a ayudar en las cuentas de la casa, cenar y apresar atracadores y violadores por toda Nueva York.

 

Pero esa noche Peter duerme las cinco horas del tirón mejor de lo que ha dormido en años.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Ha pasado casi una semana y a Peter le cuesta un mundo concentrarse un mundo. Nunca le había costado concentrarse en nada, mucho menos en las clases. Tiene la focalización de un láser (cuando no había comida de por medio, pero nadie podía concentrarse con el estómago vacío y Peter tenía el estómago vació siempre que no comía).

 

Todo es culpa de los ojos grises de Wade. Le persiguen por todo el instituto, hasta cuando no está ahí. Los nota en la cafetería, en los pasillos. Y no podía ir al baño sin casi tener una erección.

 

Peter no puede evitar observar a Wade de lejos, de vez en cuando. Parece igual (de loco) que siempre, hablando solo bajo las canchas del campo de futbol y jugando con su mechero en la puerta del colegio. Cuando captaba la mirada de Peter siempre le sonreía y él tenía que irse antes de ponerse en vergüenza.

 

No es que quiera su atención. Sólo es que no puede evitar hacerse una pregunta. La misma pregunta que regía su vida, la verdad.

 

¿Por qué él?

 

Peter espera no estar volviéndose loco. Está bastante seguro que los Vengadores no te dejan unirte a su _chupipandi_ si estás loco. ¿Se lo podría haber pegado Wilson?

 

Tiene muchas ganas de patearse a si mismo porque, si no fuera ya su vida bastante complicada, él mismo tiene que rizar más el rizo. Ojalá se olvidara de Wilson, de lo que sucedió en el baño y de sus malditos ojos grises de una puñetera vez.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Odia los lunes con toda su alma. Odia los lunes y al jodido Electro y sus descargas de diez mil voltios que le habían provocado espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Las quemaduras las tiene ya casi curadas, pero las contracturas musculares provocadas por la electricidad hacen que cada movimiento sea una pequeña agonía.

 

Odia los lunes cuando no ha podido apenas descansar el fin de semana. Le recuerdan en cuán precario equilibrio se mantiene su vida ahora. Peter tiene que trabajar, ser un superhéroe y sacar buenas notas. No va a renunciar a ninguna de esas cosas, aunque haya días en los que levantarse de la cama es casi una tortura, porque se lo prometió al tío Ben tras su muerte. No va a deshonrar esa promesa.

 

Aunque sea la más dura de llevar a cabo de la historia de las promesas.

 

Va al baño arrastrando los pies. No se fija en que es el mismo baño donde estuvo con Wade- _estúpidosojosgrises_ -Wilson. Sólo quiere sentarse la media hora del descanso y quizás dormir un poco.

Inconscientemente elige el cubículo que está más alejado, donde lo metió Wade la última vez. Se sienta en el váter con la tapa bajada y deja la cabeza reposar sobre la fría pared. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así. Poco, no más de cinco minutos, cuando la puerta del cubículo se abre.

Es Wade.

 

Desde ahí parece tan jodidamente alto, sonriendo como sólo él lo hace (una mezcla de idiota y esquizofrénico) mientras se asoma por el marco.

—Hola, Pretty Boy —saluda en lo que parece se ha convertido su apodo para él. Es todo lo que le dice (más que la última vez) antes de entrar, cerrar la puerta tras de él y acuclillarse entre sus piernas. Otra vez.

—No, no, espera —le detiene antes de que le baje la cremallera. No tiene ni que sujetarle, Wade se detiene en ese mismo instante, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro excepto la espera. No puede meterse en otra montaña rusa emocional de cabeza. No ahora. No sin saber la respuesta que (siempre) le reconcome por dentro. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? — Toma aire. Es la pregunta maldita de su vida. Una y otra vez —¿Por qué a mí?

Wade lo mira un poco confundido. Como si fuera tan obvio que no sabe a qué viene la cuestión.

—Porque lo necesitas.

 

Parpadea, con la boca abierta. Tan simple. Tan verdad. Lo necesita. El peso del mundo le hunde los hombros y necesita una válvula de escape. Wilson quiere ser su válvula de escape.

—Ven aquí. —gruñe, tirando de su muñeca hasta que consigue que se ponga de pie. Luego tira de las caderas de Wade hacia abajo y lo hace sentarse en sus piernas. Aprieta la entrepierna del rubio antes de buscarle la cremallera.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta, sonando por primera vez realmente dudoso. —¿De hacerlo así? No soy precisamente un peso pluma y tú estás un poco tirillas.

—Puedo contigo y puedo con el mundo. —escupe. Si Wilson iba a agregar algo más se calla cuando por fin consigue sacarle la polla y empieza a masturbarle con brío.

 

Wade gime, resopla y tiembla en sus piernas. Trastea con los vaqueros de Peter hasta que lo imita e iguala el ritmo de su mano con la de Peter. Tiene los dedos fríos y le provocan escalofríos por su maltrecho cuerpo, pero le da igual. Todo le da igual. Se siente bien, mejor que bien. La boca de Wade lo derritió pero sus manos le erizan todo el cuerpo. Le despiertan todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

—Joder, joder, joder. No pares, por favor. Haré lo que sea pero no pares. Tú mano… Me quema, me gusta, me quema… No pares—. El rubio no para de balbucear, Peter apenas puede entenderlo. Embiste contra su mano, buscando más fricción. Peter no tiene tanta libertad de movimiento, pero no lo necesita. Wade lo hace genial por su cuenta. —Oh, oh, oh. Tengo una idea… Sí, sí, una idea…

 

Wade junta su miembro contra el de Peter y rodea ambos con la mano. Luego coge la mano de Peter y le insta a hacer lo mismo. Cuando ambos aprietan de arriba abajo, la sensación es increíblemente mejor. La presión, el roce de piel tan suave, una contra la otra. Una de las manos de Wade sigue sobre la suya, abarcando el tronco de arriba abajo con fuerza, mientras la otra hace movimientos circulares sobre las puntas. A Peter le cuesta no dejar de temblar. Su cuerpo está cansado y le duele, pero a cada espasmo de placer parece que un músculo se relaja o una articulación vuelve bien a su sitio. Va a acabar pronto, lo sabe. No tiene fuerzas para aguantar. Su mano libre aprieta la rodilla de Wilson para avisarle.

 

El otro le busca los ojos (son tan, _tan_ grises) y deja caer la frente contra la suya.

—Venga, vamos. Vamos, quiero verte la cara. Venga, Parker… Venga, Pretty Boy…

Peter cierra los ojos y deja que el orgasmo se lo lleve. La voz de Wade no se apaga, sigue hablando incoherencias incapaces de captarlas. El aire le ha desaparecido de sus pulmones y tiene que retomarlo en grandes bocanadas. Sigue notando el movimiento de las manos de Wade, a pesar de que su verga ya no está dura. El contraste con la del otro, que parece piedra, es increíble. Le provoca un escalofrío.

Vuelve a alzar la mirada.

Wade se corre con los ojos abiertos, aunque muy poco.

 

Son más grises que nunca.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Peter piensa que puede mantener una relación así. Esporádica y física. Sin ataduras ni complicaciones.

 

Peter se equivoca.

 

Los encuentros con Wade se repiten una o dos veces por semana. Siempre son rápidos, ansiosos y casi brutales. El rubio parece que tiene un sexto sentido para notar cuando Peter está estresado o agotado y lo espera en el baño.

 

Que nadie los haya descubierto aún parece más un regalo del universo por sus buenas acciones que suerte. No es normal tener tanta suerte, mucho menos siendo él quien es. Spiderman.

 

Peter cree que puede controlar el asunto sin problema. Igual a como mantiene a Spiderman fuera de su vida personal.

 

Peter se equivoca por completo.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

El primer día de sol, autentico sol, es el último de febrero y Peter se tumba en las gradas del campo de futbol con el libro de Biología en la cara. Tiene hora libre y eso es equivalente a siesta en su mundo de cuatro horas de sueño diarias.

 

Alguien le quita el libro y Peter abre los ojos. La luz le da casi de lleno, pero la cara de Wade a medio metro de la suya le proporciona suficiente sombra para no quedarse ciego.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta extrañado. Peter no sabe si porque sólo se ven en el baño o porque las gradas es conocido como _Terreno Wilson_ y nadie suele acercarse.

—Dormir. —contesta, recuperando el libro de las manos del otro y volviendo a tumbarse. —El señor Warren está resfriado, así que no tengo hora de ciencias —cae en algo en ese momento. —¿Y tú porque no estás en clase?

 

Wade pone cara de “ _Para ser tan listo, eres bastante tonto_ ” que es una cara que ve mucho Peter en su día a día.

—No voy a clase como el noventa por ciento de las veces.

Se tumba en la grada de abajo, justo al lado de Peter. Si dejara caer la mano seguramente podría tocarle el pecho. Peter no suele tocar mucho a Wade de cintura para arriba. Ahora que lo piensa no se han besado ni una sola vez.

—¿Y cómo piensas graduarte?

—No pienso graduarme. —Peter gira la cabeza para mirarle. Wade tiene los brazos cruzados tras su nuca y la vista perdida en el cielo. Parece demasiado ancho para el asiento, como si se fuera a caer por los lados, pero no está seguro de si es porque es musculoso o por la gran cantidad de capas de ropa que lleva. Quizás ambas. —Yo sólo estoy aquí de paso.

 

Peter tiene ganas de decirle _“¿No lo estamos todos?_ ” pero no lo hace. Realmente otro día incluso intentaría convencer a Wade de que se sacase el graduado escolar, pero no hoy. No con él. Es demasiado diferente para que ese tipo de cosas, la “perfecta vida normal”, encaje con él. Lo puede ver.

—Bueno, seguro que te irá bien.

—Seh… —contesta con una sonrisa.

 

Peter se vuelve a poner el libro en la cara y cruza las manos sobre su estómago. Hace un calor suave, la despedida del invierno. Se siente tranquilo, como pocas veces puede estar. La sensación en la parte de atrás en su cabeza, el tintineo incesante, en silencio por una vez. Tener un sentido arácnido es muy útil para salvarte la vida, pero Peter vive en Nueva York. El peligro de una amenaza es tan numeroso como los idiotas armados por las calles. Que son muchos y muy idiotas.

Ahora que lo piensa, su sentido arácnido nunca se ha activado con Wade. Por eso siempre ha logrado pillarlo de improviso en sus encuentros en el baño, a pesar de que lo empujaba con menos miramientos que los que tiene la Tía May en las rebajas.

 

Wilson nunca ha representado una amenaza. Es algo importante, cree. Algo que explicaría muchas cosas pero Peter no puede concentrarse. Wade le está hablando (Wade realmente no se calla nunca) sobre las nubes o algo y Peter se está quedando amodorrado ante el susurro.

—Eh, Parker. Pero mira, te lo vas a perder. Esa nube tiene forma de cerdo comiendo un taco. Parker, mira. Mira.

—Estoy durmiendo, Wilson.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Wade Wilson realmente no se calla nunca. Habla cuando lo masturba, habla cuando come (realmente asqueroso). Únicamente no habla cuando está haciéndole una mamada, pero hace muchos ruidos raros así que Peter cree que en realidad lo intenta y no lo consigue.

También cree en que los extraterrestres están entre nosotros, que todos los gobiernos tiene una organización secreta y que George Lucas mancilló _Star Wars_ con la creación de Jar Jar Binks (Peter también lo cree y está seguro de que el resto de la humanidad concuerdan con ellos). Sabe qué hace maratones de _Star Trek_ cuando se aburre, que defiende los tacos como comida nutritiva equilibrada, que vive solo en una de las peores zonas de Queens (No que Peter lo haya estado siguiendo ni nada, no es un acosador que da mal rollo. Sabe de acosadores que dan mal rollo, suele detenerlos por las noches. Es que un día haciendo ronda lo vio entrar a su casa) y que no tiene amigos ni dentro ni fuera del instituto.

 

Todo esto lo sabe porque ha estado pasando más tiempo con Wade Wilson del que creía que era posible. Porque ya no sólo se ven en el baño, sino que a veces siguen yendo a las gradas y un par de veces se han sentado a comer juntos en la cafetería ante las miradas y los cuchicheos de los demás.

 

Peter sabe lo que parece, sabe que llaman la atención (que Wade llama la atención) sólo por interactuar. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase le han preguntado cómo puede estar tan tranquilo junto a “Wilson el loco”. Él sólo se ha encogido de hombros.

 

Porque sí, Wade es diferente. Pero Peter también lo es y tiene que fingir todos los días que no. Que no es Spiderman. Que no pelea contra peligrosos delincuentes y organizaciones criminales. Que no tiene superpoderes. Que en realidad no encaja en ningún sitio.

Así que sí, Wade Wilson es diferente, pero Peter lo es más. Y estar con alguien como él lo relaja (cuando no le pone de los nervios con sus tonterías), así que a nadie le debería importar una mierda lo que haga en sus ratos libres.

 

—Ahora los pringados vienen de dos en dos. —dice un día Flash al pasar por la mesa en la que se encuentran.

—¡No te pongas celoso porque no te llamé después de esa noche, Eugine! ¡Sabes que lo nuestro no tenía ningún futuro! —grita Wade a pleno pulmón.

 

Peter se está riendo en la cafetería hasta que suena la campana.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Que al primer sitio al que vaya sea ahí tendría que decirle algo a su cansada mente, pero Peter no lo permite. No. No hoy, no esa noche. No después de ese largo día donde la Tía May había sido secuestrada para dar con él, con Spiderman. No. No después de haber tenido que luchar contra seis… _psicópatas_ temiendo en cada instante que si no ganaba iba a perder a la última persona de su familia que le quedaba. Peter creía que conocía el miedo y se equivocaba por completo. Nada en el mundo le había dado tanto miedo como la idea de que Tía May muriera.

 

Ahora Tía May duerme tranquila, gracias a un ansiolítico y un dedito de vodka, y Peter quiere dejar de pensar en lo horrible que sería su vida, el mundo y el universo si esa maravillosa mujer dejara de existir. Quiere dejar de estar aterrorizado y quiere dejar de estarlo _ahora_ , porque no cree que su cordura aguante mucho más.

 

Wade vive en la cuarta planta de un viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo y le resulta tan fácil llegar que es irrisorio. Se deja caer con cuidado en la escalera de incendio y mira por la ventana. El cuarto está a oscuras y desde la puerta abierta llega una luz suave y titilante, seguramente por una televisión encendida en el salón. Tira de la hoja de metal y cristal y se abre fácilmente, así que Wade no puso el seguro (o está tan alterado que se lo ha arrancado de cuajo. Espera que no)

Se está deslizando para entrar cuando la luz se enciende y Wade entra con un bate de béisbol en alto.

—¡Te voy a matar hijo de…! ¿Peter? —deja caer el bate al reconocerlo. —¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?

—Me lo dijiste. —miente. Entra y cierra la ventana. No ha roto el pestillo, menos mal.

—¿Te lo dije?

—Seh.

 

Wade hace una mueca, considerándolo, y luego se encoje de hombros, como aceptando que debe de ser verdad y se le ha olvidado.

Peter toma aire mientras se sacude el pelo. Wade lleva unos pantalones viejos de chándal, una sudadera roja desgastada y va descalzo. No lleva el estúpido gorro rojo y su pelo rubio va en todas direcciones. Es lo más desnudo que lo ha visto jamás.

 

El chico le da una larga mirada intentando descifrar todo el asunto. Deja el bate al lado de la puerta y anda hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres, Peter?

No suena como sinónimo de “ _¿Qué haces aquí, Peter?_ ”. Parece que Wade, con esa extraña intuición suya, sabe porque está ahí. Suena más bien a un “ _¿Qué quieres que te haga?_ ”.

Peter no duda. Está seguro de lo que quiere.

—Quiero que me folles.

Wade abre mucho los ojos, no esperándoselo para nada. Peter no entiende por qué tanta sorpresa, la verdad.

—¿Estás…? ¿Sabes lo que dices?

Acorta la distancia que queda en dos pasos, agarra la nuca de Wade y le besa. Es el primer beso que se dan y es casi un atropello. Un choque de labios fuerte, donde Peter aprovecha el gemido de sorpresa que el rubio suelta para succionar su labio inferior.

—Que me folles, Wilson. Ya. —gruñe, yendo hacia sus pantalones y soltando el nudo que lo sujetan a tirones. Wade le aguanta las muñecas antes de que se los baje.

—Vale, vale, joder. —resopla. Se está poniendo duro delante de sus ojos. La tela tan suelta no esconde nada. —Vamos a la cama o…

 

Como no sabe qué más decir le besa. Besa bien; sabe bien. A picante. Deberían haberse besado mucho, mucho antes porque ahora Peter no quiere separar la boca de la de Wade y van dando trompicones hasta la cama. Está sin hacer, es casi un revoltijo de sábanas y mantas, y huelen muchísimo a Wade. Le da igual. Le gusta, casi. Peter acaba boca arriba y Wade entre sus piernas y empieza a quitarse él mismo la chaqueta y la tira al suelo.

El rubio le baja la cremallera de la sudadera y mete una mano fría bajo la camiseta. A Peter le gustan las manos de Wade, pero no tiene tiempo para caricias. No ahora. Todavía hay imágenes, cosas de las que no quiere pensar.

—Date prisa.

—Eso hago. —trastea en el cajón de la mesilla de noche mientras su pulgar hace círculos en el hueso de su cadera.

—Wilson, fóllame ya. —insta, bajándose sus propios vaqueros hasta la rodilla. Saca una pierna de la pernera para mayor movilidad y la envuelve en las caderas del otro.

—Pero tengo que… y sólo tengo condones, no lubricante y… —Wade parece realmente aturullado, con un condón en la mano (lo reconoce como uno de esos que dan en las clases de educación sexual, con propaganda escrita en el envoltorio) y buscando por el desastre de su habitación algo lejanamente parecido a la vaselina.

—Usa saliva. O no uses nada. Sólo hazlo.

—Te va a doler.

—¡Wilson! —le grita, enfadado. El otro da un respingo y Peter se siente un poco mal. Se muerde el labio mientras toma aire para calmarse. —Lo siento… Sólo… Sólo hazlo, ¿vale?

El rubio lo mira. Le levanta un poco la camiseta y pasea la mano por su estómago. Peter no es tonto, sabe el aspecto que debe de tener. Moratones por todos lados, que aún no se han curado del todo. Está casi seguro de que hasta tiene el pómulo hinchado y de que Wade lo notó nada más verlo. Los ojos grises siguen el camino por su pecho y Peter cuenta los segundos hasta que Wade se arrepienta y el pregunte qué coño está pasando.

Esos segundos no llegan. Wade le baja la ropa interior hasta que queda también hecha un barrullo en su tobillo, se escupe en la mano un par de veces y se recuesta encima de él. Peter gime cuando lo aplasta contra el colchón y lo besa torpe y necesitado.

 

Cuando Wade introduce el índice es extraño y duele. Es fricción y Peter se nota tenso alrededor de él. Pero ha aguantado cosas peores, infinitamente peores, así que se obliga a relajarse e insta a Wade espoleándolo con su pierna. Insta hasta que introduce un segundo dedo y se arquea contra ello. Quiere más y lo quiere ya. Cuando el tercer dedo lo estira hasta lo que cree que es el límite de su cuerpo, Peter cierra una mano en el pelo rubio, la otra alrededor de sus hombros y esconde la cara en el cuello de Wade para ahogar sus gemidos. La cabeza le da vueltas, la sangre le truena en los oídos y en la polla, que no para de rozarse contra la sudadera áspera del otro. Se siente a punto de estallar, de dentro hacia afuera.

—Venga, venga.

—Espera, espera, tengo… Déjame… —Wade se mueve, resopla, y hace algo con los dedos y Peter ve blanco por un segundo. Gime y se arquea, se restriega contra Wade y el otro suspira contento. —Ahí está…

Peter pide otra vez y Wade lo hace. Aprieta su interior y el placer es agradable, una constante perpetua entre ellos. Wade siempre consigue que su cuerpo se sienta bien y hoy, más que nunca, Peter se está agarrando a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

— _Fóllamefóllamefóllame_. —repite una y otra vez. Wade resopla, murmura algo en su oído que apenas puede distinguir y saca los tres dedos de golpe. Es una sensación casi de mareo, sentirse tan abierto y vacío a la vez. Siente frío cuando Wade se incorpora para abrir el condón con dedos temblorosos y ponérselo. Apenas puede acomodarse entre sus piernas cuando Peter jala de él para que lo vuelva a aplastar, abrazándolo con las piernas y tironeándole del pelo mientras lo besa. Wade huele a Wade, sabe a Wade y tiene el pelo increíblemente fino y suave. No quiere dejar de besarlo nunca porque en ese instante y en ese cuarto no hay nada del mundo exterior que preocupe o amenace a Peter Parker.

 

Wade empuja su cadera contra la de él. Nota el látex, el tacto suave y algo frío mientras va entrando en su interior y duele. Duele mucho y duele bien, en un sentido un poco extraño. Es dolor y placer y no deja sitio para nada más en su cansada mente. Peter clava las uñas en la sudadera roja, muerde la tela para ahogar sus gruñidos. La cintura de Wade está pegada contra su pelvis y nota el hueso de la cadera clavándose un poco en su muslo. La polla en su interior se siente dura, rígida. A Peter le falta cuerpo, se va a salir de él mientras Wade lo invade y no hay sensación mejor.

—Joder… joder, Peter, joder… Tan… Oh, joder…

—Muévete. —le ordena, frotando su cara contra su cuello. Hay un punto, debajo de la línea de la mandíbula y cerca de la cicatriz de la barbilla, que hace que Wade gima alto y agudo y se dedica a morderlo suavemente. El cuello de Wade; menudo descubrimiento.

 

Las primeras embestidas son lentas, cuidadosas. No se desliza bien, Peter sabe que la lubricación ha sido casi inexistente, pero le da igual. El ardor le gusta. Como Wade se siente tan hinchado dentro de él, casi palpitando, y le roza ahí donde ve estrellas en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Cree que puede correrse así, con el dolor y el placer muy entrelazados y la cabeza en blanco. Así que sigue instando al otro una y otra vez hasta que va aumentando el ritmo cada vez más y más. Wade lo va hundiendo contra el colchón, le sujeta la nuca con una mano y le pajea con la otra. No para de susurrar incoherencias, balbuceos, contra su oído.

—Tan estrecho, me derrito… me muero… Pretty Boy, eres tan guapo, tan…

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan así, chocando los cuerpos de manera errática y descoordinada. Cuando Peter se corre es casi de sorpresa, como la amenazada explosión que llevaba sintiendo desde que besó a Wade. Se queda relajado, tranquilo, con todo el cansancio aplastándolo junto al cuerpo de Wade. Sus terminaciones nerviosas aún tiemblan un poco por la liberación de placer cuando Wade aumenta sus embestidas en un ritmo furioso, pero corto. Wade termina como él, violento y muy enterrado en su interior y lo último que ve Peter antes de dormirse son sus ojos grises.

 

(La mañana siguiente pudo haber sido la cosa más incómoda y desastrosa del mundo, pero no fue así. Peter se despertó medio desnudo junto a Wade, vestido por completo. Lo miro. Él le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—Sí.

 

Terminaron comiendo pizza fría en la escalera de incendio del viejo edificio de ladrillo. Peter nunca estará más agradecido a Wade por algo como esa noche y esa mañana).

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Y como la única constante en la _“_ relación” que tiene con Wilson era que no podía controlarla, después de esa noche todo creció en proporción. No son novios. No son sólo _follamigos_. Son “algo” y ese algo es lo único que no le resulta complicado en su vida

 

A veces Wade lo besa en las gradas o le deja que duerma sobre su hombro. Le quita siempre las patatas fritas cuando se despista e intenta copiarle los deberes aunque no comparten ni una clase juntos. Llena los silencios con su cháchara incansable que no deja hueco para otras cosas que lo mortifiquen. Siguen enrollándose en el baño cuando pueden y a veces, pero muy pocas veces porque Peter tiene cosas que hacer y una ciudad a la que proteger, van al apartamento de Wade a ver películas de zombis y series de los ochenta.

 

—¿Lees el _Daily Bugle_? —le pregunta un día, cuando al tumbarse en la desastrosa cama de Wade saca un ejemplar de debajo de la almohada.

—No. —contesta, quitándoselo de las manos y dejándolo sobre un montón de más periódicos de la esquina. Luego señala un rincón de la habitación que está llena de fotos de él como Spiderman (a Peter le hizo mucha gracia enterarse de que Wade era un _fanboy_ y este no entendía qué mosca le había picado para revolcarse así por el suelo de su cuarto) y añade: —Recorto el _Daily Bugle_ y me limpio el culo con él.

—Sabes que trabajo ahí, ¿verdad?

Wade coge un trozo de papel de la desvencijada mesilla y se la enseña. Es una foto de él saltando entre edificios y abajo, en letra muy pequeña y minúscula, pone « _Realizado por P.B. Parker_ ».

—Claro que lo sé. Y tú sabes que tu jefe es un gilipollas integral que miente en cada palabra que escribe, ¿verdad?

—Seh.

—Bien. —deja el recorte de nuevo en su sitio y se acomoda sobre él. —Me gusta cuando coincidimos en algo, Pretty Boy.

 

Peter lo atrae contra él para besarle. Le gusta cuando Wade se deja hacer y le acaricia la lengua perezosamente. Pasea las manos por su espalda e intenta, disimuladamente, colarlas bajo la sudadera.

Wade le sujeta de las muñecas antes de que lo logre. Como siempre. Es ridículo, con todo lo que hacen, que aún no se hayan visto desnudos. Completamente desnudos. Peter casi siempre se deja la camiseta porque suele tener moratones de sus peleas. Wade, simplemente, no quiere que lo vea.

 

Es raro y hay algo más, pero Peter nunca pregunta por qué Wade nunca le pregunta a él y va a respetarlo.

 

Además, cuando le da la vuelta sobre el colchón y empieza a lamerle la baja espalda le cuesta mucho concentrarse. Wade ha empezado a comprar lubricante y está aprendiendo a utilizarlo demasiado bien.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

—¿Por qué tengo que saber estas cosas? No me van a servir de nada. —se queja Wade en lo que debe ser su millonésima vez. Peter está empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Porque de tanto faltar a clases y pasar de todo en general, van a transferirte a una escuela militar. ¿Quieres que te transfieran de nuestro instituto?

—No. —hace un puchero. —Los viernes tenemos tacos en la cafetería. Y podemos liarnos en el baño.

—Es bonito ver tus prioridades. —bufa. Marca con un subrayador un párrafo del libro y se lo enseña. —Mira, esto seguramente caerá en el examen de la semana que viene.

—Esto es una tontería. Cumpliré dieciocho a finales de mayo y me largaré del instituto. ¿Para qué se van a molestar en transferirme si ya me iré yo por mi cuenta?

—Quizás no quieren que los dejes en ridículo no habiendo aprobado ni una sola evaluación en su centro.

—¿Y por qué no haces el examen por mí? Tú seguro que lo aprobarías.

—No.

—Vengaaaaaaaaa. Te lo pagare en mamadas.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta de que no nos parecemos en nada.

—Podría teñirte de rubio.

—Podría mandarte a la mierda si lo intentas.

 

Más pucheros por parte de Wade. Peter empieza a arrepentirse mucho de haberle dicho que le ayudaría. Y de haber decidido quedar en su casa, para variar, porque en la pocilga de Wade no había ambiente de estudio para nada. La cara de sorpresa cuando se lo propuso fue casi exagerada y Wade estuvo la primera hora preguntando más veces si estaba seguro de que él podía estar ahí que atendiéndole.

Pero la siguiente hora se la ha pasado más quejándose que atendiéndole, que no sabe que es peor

 

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada suena y Wade se envara casi violentamente.

—¿Has traído un amigo, Peter? —pregunta Tía May pasando por el comedor con las bolsas de la compra camino de la cocina. Le acaricia el pelo cuando pasa por su lado.

—Un compañero, para estudiar. —le dice con una sonrisa. —Se llama Wade Wilson.

—Oh, encantada Wade. —Tía May le sonríe amablemente y Wade apenas puede murmurar un hola. Se ha puesto blanco y mira a la mujer como si hubiera visto un fantasma aunque, por suerte, ella va demasiado atareada como para darse cuenta. —Si tenéis hambre os preparo algo en un momento.

 

Ambos le dicen que no es necesario, que no se preocupe, y ella se encierra en la cocina para guardar la comida y ponerse a cocinar.

 

Peter no entiende por qué Wade parece tan choqueado. Todo el mundo sabe que vive con su tía, al igual que todos saben que su tío Ben murió en un atraco. Hasta el pesado de Flash le dio las condolencias.

—Wilson, ¿quieres volver a la Tierra? —le llama. —Ponte a resumir este artículo y…

—¿Vives sólo con tu tía? —pregunta cortándole.

—Eh, sí. ¿Por qué lo…?

—¿Solo con ella? Sois los únicos que vivís aquí. En la casa.

—Sí. —contesta un poco más serio. Como cada vez que consciente o inconscientemente alguien le recuerda que su tío Ben ya no está con ellos. —¿A qué viene todo…?

—¿Y ella siempre es así? —Wade se está poniendo pálido y lo mira tan extrañado que Peter empieza a preocuparse. El chico siempre ha sido raro pero nunca había parecido tan… asustado.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así de… amable.

—Claro, es la mejor. —contesta rotundamente, con la certeza de saber que dice una verdad absoluta para variar.

 

Wade se pone de pie de un salto y recoge sus pocas pertenencias corriendo.

—Tengo que irme. Tengo que irme ya.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Me equivoqué! —grita. —¡Me equivoque contigo, me equivoque! No me necesitas para nada, no…

 

No acaba su frase. Sale corriendo con la mochila al hombro y Peter intenta detenerle, pero no puede. Lo ve coger el autobús antes de poder cerrarse las zapatillas en la entrada.

Todo es increíblemente raro.

—¿Ya se ha ido tu amigo, Peter? —pregunta Tía May extrañada. —Podía quedarse a cenar si quería.

 

Peter no contesta. No sabe qué decir.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Wade lo evita tres días seguidos no yendo al instituto y es el máximo de tiempo que han estado sin verse desde que empezaron a acostarse. Y Peter no tiene un lío mental por Wade Wilson, no. Peter no va a enredarse en la única cosa en su vida que no es complicada. No. Nope.

 

Y si lleva tres noches seguidas patrullando por el barrio de Wade es porque es realmente una zona peligrosa, nada más. Él se preocupa por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

 

Está sentado en lo alto de la cornisa del edificio de Wade (por casualidad) cuando lo ve cruzar la calle hacia su portal. Es tarde, muy tarde, y casi no puede verle la cara pero reconoce el gorro y la sudadera.

También lo ven un grupo de idiotas que están bebiendo en el portal de al lado. Le dicen algo, Peter no alcanza a oír el qué pero puede apostar que no es algo amable por la forma en la que el chico se gira. Wade se lanza hacia ellos sin pensar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía pelear así.

Por un momento va ganando, quizás por el elemento sorpresa. Pero uno de los pandilleros rompe la botella que se estaba bebiendo y se lanza hacía él. Wade lo esquiva por muy poco.

 

No tiene que volver a esquivarlo. Peter interviene enseguida. Desarma de una patada al hombre y los atrapa con sus redes antes de que salgan corriendo.

—Eso os enseñará a ser buenos viandantes. —comenta mientras los cuelga de una farola. Les ha tapado al boca también con sus redes, pero por sus expresiones parece que lo están insultando.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta yendo hacia Wade y extendiéndole la mano. Intenta sonar casual, pero la voz le ha quedado un poco aguda.

 

Parece que da igual porque Wade, con los ojos como platos y sin tomarle la mano susurra.

—¿Peter?

 

Estupendo, Parker. La has jodido pero bien.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Han ido a su apartamento para tener intimidad, aunque Peter se ha colado por la ventana. Sería muy difícil de explicar por qué Spiderman entra por la puerta principal y andando.

 

Peter se quita la máscara con cuidado y casi con miedo. Sabe que no va a poder negárselo, no a Wade. Es lo suficientemente irracional para no creer lo que sus instintos le dicen.

Está un poco sorprendido de que lo haya reconocido solo por la voz.

 

Se siente más desnudo que nunca, mucho más que cuando se han acostado juntos. Su identidad secreta es la delgada línea que lo protege en su día a día. Le está dejando su protección a Wade y no es que no confíe en él (Peter lo hace. El setenta por ciento del tiempo), pero la falta de control ante la situación lo tiene aterrorizado.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo. Wade no ha dicho palabra y el silencio no es algo que le pegue demasiado.

—Di algo. Para saber que estás vivo y eso. —intenta bromear. Wade lo mira de arriba abajo. Casi puede notar los engranajes girando dentro de su cabeza, pero no sabe a qué conclusión lo están llevando.

—Así que todos los golpes son por eso.

—¿Eh? —es lo único que le sale. De todas las cosas que podía decir no esperaba nada de eso.

—Yo creía… Creía que te lo hacían en tu casa.

—¡¿Qué?! —sabe que es culpa suya por nunca haberse molestado en explicarlo, pero supuso que Wade creería que era muy torpe o que le atracaban muchas veces al salir del colegio. —¿Por qué creíste algo así?

El otro se encoge de hombros.

—Típica historia de “Progenitor muere y el otro le da a la bebida y empieza a usar al hijo como saco de boxeo”. Pero cuando vi a tu tía era… imposible. Parece una princesa Disney entrando en la tercera edad.

—No es la típica historia para nada, Wilson.

El otro vuelve a encogerse de hombros, pero ahora evita mirarle. Se quita el gorro al rascarse la cabeza y empieza a juguetear con él en sus manos.

—Bueno, parecía que cargabas con el secreto del mundo a tus espaldas, que ibas a reventar en cualquier momento. Y en fin… —señala a su traje —Es bastante cierto.

 

Hay algo, no sabe el qué, que no está bien. Lo ve y no lo ve. No está seguro del qué, pero lo nota. No es su sentido arácnido, pero algo se lo dice.

—Me estás mintiendo.

—No. —evita su mirada. Peter da un paso hacia él.

—¿Por qué creíste que me pegaban en mi casa?

Wade no contesta. Él da otro paso. Y otro. Como si cada vez que avanzara, sumara dos y dos. Una sensación de frío se instala en su estómago.

—Lo creías porque lo has visto antes, ¿no? No soy el único que carga secretos.

—Déjalo, Pretty Boy.

—Yo me he quitado la máscara delante de ti. ¿Podrías quitarte tú la sudadera? —Wade niega. A esa distancia la cicatriz en su barbilla apenas es visible, pero Peter no puede apartar la vista de ella. Habla en el tono de voz más tranquilo y firme que se encuentra. —Wade, ¿podrías quitarte la sudadera?

 

Al usar su nombre el otro parece desarmado. Es normal, es la primera vez que lo llama así en voz alta.

Se quita la sudadera muy lentamente y debajo solo lleva una camiseta de manga corta. Más que suficiente para ver, diseminados por todas partes, las cicatrices perfectamente redondas que deja un cigarrillo al ser apagado contra la piel. Peter da otro paso y está enfrente del rubio, que se cruza de brazos como si pudiera esconderse de sus ojos.

—¿Podrías quitarte la camiseta también, Wade?

El otro tiembla por completo y se muerde el labio. Peter nota como quiere negarse por completo, pero no lo hace. Agarra la camiseta y tira de ella.

 

Wade tiene una piel un tanto pálida, pero seguramente porque nunca deja que le dé el sol directamente. El torso tiene las mismas marcas circulares y algunas más alargadas y finas que parecen cortes. Una pasa por la aureola del pezón izquierdo de Wade, partiéndolo de manera irregular. Por el hombro puede ver el principio de cicatrices más alargadas.

 

Peter da la vuelta lentamente alrededor de Wade, que está de pie expuesto y aterrorizado, para mirarle la espalda. Es una maraña de cicatrices. Largas, rosadas, que parecen que se cruzan y forman casi una gigantesca equis. Son anchas, irregulares y con algunas ligeras protuberancias. Cicatrices de correazos.

 

Se ha enfrentado a monstruos, criminales, lagartos gigantes y mil cosas más y nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia ellos como lo siente de la persona que le hubiera hecho eso a Wade. Es un odio visceral, intenso, que le tira de las tripas hacia dentro.

Es el mismo odio que sintió por el ladrón que mató al tío Ben.

 

Rodea la cintura de Wade por detrás lentamente y nota que pega un respingo ante el contacto.

—Creía que eras como yo, pero no. —habla como si le costara. Como si quisiera detenerse y no pudiera. —Tú eres… Eres mucho mejor…

—Eso no es verdad.

—Soy horrible, Pretty Boy, estoy...

 

Peter sube la mano por el torso de Wade hasta taparle la boca delicadamente. Le besa el hombro, justo en una de las cicatrices y poco a poco lo dirige hacia la cama. Le hace girarse para besarle en los labios (lento, despacio. Una distracción) y lo empuja con cuidado para que caiga sobre el colchón.

Parece nervioso, casi aterrorizado, como nunca le ha visto antes, y no es una expresión que Wade Wilson debiera llevar nunca. Quiere borrársela por completo de la cara.

 

Él también se sube a la cama y le baja los pantalones con cuidado (Wade tiene algunas marcas circulares en el interior de sus muslos. Los besa para no pensar en lo fácil que le sería aplastarle la cabeza como una nuez al maldito desgraciado que le hizo eso). Restriega la mejilla con el bulto bajo la ropa interior del rubio, que tiembla por completo.

—Peter, ¿qué…?

—Déjamelo a mí. —dice subiéndose sobre sus caderas y bajándose la parte de arriba de su traje. Wade traga saliva mientras el peso de Peter lo hunde un poco contra el colchón. Siente la erección contra su trasero y se mueve un poco, por el placer de oír gimotear al rubio. Está un rato así, restregándose contra Wade, inclinado contra él mientras le besa el cuello y le acaricia el pecho con cuidado. Nota las diferencias en su piel gracias a su desarrollado tacto. De rugoso a suave, de firme a blando.

—Tendríamos que haber hecho esto así mucho antes. —suspira.

—¿Por… qué?

—Me gusta tocarte.

 

Si Wade va a protestar, no le deja, interrumpiéndole con un beso (que es una de las formas más efectivas que tiene de callarlo y, al parecer, que deje de pensar demasiado. No está seguro. Es difícil imaginar lo que sucede en ese cerebro suyo). Trastea, sin separar sus bocas, para abrir el cajón de la mesilla y coger el lubricante.

—¿Y el… preservativo? —pregunta el rubio ahogado al notar que sólo la botella está en el colchón. Peter se incorpora para bajarse las mallas (de forma menos grácil a como le gustaría que quedara. Pero Wade lo sigue mirando medio embobado, por lo que puede considerarlo una pequeña victoria)

—¿Lo necesito contigo? —pregunta sin maldad alguna en la voz. —Yo estoy limpio, estoy seguro, no he estado con nadie más. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué…? ¡No, no! Yo nunca…

—Bien —tira las mallas al suelo y le baja los calzoncillos a Wade. —Asunto zanjado.

 

Va bajando por su pecho y estómago con besos cortos (Wade tiene una línea de vello claro que va de su ombligo hasta su erección y Peter entierra la nariz ahí durante un par de segundos) mientras abre el bote. Empapa bien sus propios dedos con el líquido y se da cuenta que la mejor posición para hacer lo que quiere le deja de rodillas con el culo en alto y la cara a medio palmo de la erección del rubio.

No es algo que realmente le moleste.

 

Le da un lametón a la par que se introduce el primer dedo. Y luego otro, y uno más. Va intercalando dedos con lametones y suspiros contra la piel sensible de Wade, que parece casi palpitar. Se prepara a si mismo con rapidez, pero al otro lo trata despacio, casi con cuidado. Besa el glande. Besa toda porción de piel a su alcance mientras los entierra hasta los nudillos y su propia verga se curva en el aire, desatendida.

Pero vale la pena porque Wade no para de suspirar, gemir y arquearse. Tiene las manos hechas puño agarrando las sábanas, como intentando contenerse y moverse lo más mínimo. Sin conseguirlo.

 

Peter no tiene la paciencia para sí mismo que tiene Wade con él y cree que ya es suficiente preparación. Vuelve a gatear por el cuerpo pálido hasta dejar ambas piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. Los ojos grises lo miran casi asombrados y su boca no para de tartamudear, de murmurar para sí mismo en esas extrañas conversaciones que suele tener con su cerebro (y en las que Peter nunca se mete).

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Es que… eres _tan_ guapo… Y no me lo creo…

—La mitad de la humanidad te diría que tengo una cara muy común.

—La mitad… de la humanidad es… gilipollas profunda. —replica ahogado y con vehemencia.

Peter nota las orejas arder un poco y para que deje el tema busca su erección y se sitúa encima. Baja con cuidado, disfrutando de la nueva sensación de piel con piel lentamente y sin prisas (muy diferente a como se ha preparado. Porque hoy con Wade quiere tener todo el cuidado que el resto del mundo nunca le ha demostrado) hasta acabar firmemente empalado, sentado encima suya. El rubio parece a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar.

—Puedes tocarme, ¿sabes?

Las manos de Wade sueltan corriendo las sabanas para ir a por su erección y Peter se arquea y se contrae por el escalofrío de placer.

—No me… refería a eso. —jadea. El otro lo mira sin entender

—¿Entonces?

—No sé… Por donde quieras —para demostrárselo le coge las manos y se las deja en sus propios muslos antes de inclinarse contra él. Cada pequeño movimiento que hace encima de Wade es un escalofrío de placer por todo su cuerpo. Se siente más en esa posición; más abierto, más profundo.

Wade tiene todo el pelo rubio esparramado contra la almohada. Peter lo besa y empieza a moverse. Adelante y atrás, en un vaivén lento. Lo besa y se mueve y Wade gime y lloriquea contra su boca.

Le gusta.

 

Le gusta llevar el control, el ritmo, y oírle casi sollozar. Hace esos sonidos desde lo más profundo de su pecho y si Peter desliza la mano por ahí puede sentirlo casi vibrar. Le gusta cómo le acaricia las piernas, la espalda y a veces cierra los dedos contra su nuca. Le gusta como el estómago duro de Wade y el suyo atrapan su erección y la frotan en cada movimiento.

Le gusta mucho, muchísimo, Wade duro dentro de él, presionando constantemente el lugar que le hace ver puntos blancos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Peter… Pretty Boy… Me voy a morir… ¿Me estoy muriendo? Creo que me estoy muriendo… No me importaría morirme así. _Más rápido, por favor_ …

—Shuu. —Peter le complace, aumentando un poco la velocidad del balanceo. Wade entra y sale de él en estocadas cortas y a veces, cuando no puede contenerse, levanta las caderas y Peter siente un tirón en el estómago y cada vez menos sangre en su cabeza.

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo aguantan así, pero es más de lo que se esperaba. Wade amenaza una y otra vez con correrse, pero no lo hace, sólo se agarra a Peter. Lo abraza y tiene sus manos por todos lados; sus uñas romas arañando su espalda sin dejar marca. Cuando le aprieta el trasero grita más que gime.

—Lo siento, lo siento…

—No… Vuelve a hacerlo.

 

Wade le ayuda a moverse al final, cuando van tan erráticos (aunque aún más lento y profundo que otras veces. Tan, tan profundo) y Peter acaba cuando Wade le rodea la cintura con ambas manos y lo empuja hacia abajo. Es un orgasmo largo, que le hace contraerse y temblar encima del otro hasta casi derrumbarse contra él. Increíble

 

Pero es aún mejor cómo Wade le agarra de las caderas cuando se corre, buscando estar enterrado lo más posible dentro de él. Como parece perdido, sollozante, y Peter lo anclara al mundo. Como se siente cálido en su interior y se arquea contra su cuerpo laxo mientras deja la marca de la punta de sus dedos sobre su piel.

 

Peter sonríe levemente contra el cuello de Wade antes de caer dormido.

 

Esos sí son moratones que valen la pena llevar.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

La mañana siguiente Peter se despierta boca arriba con Wade casi encima de él, rodeándolo como el pulpo que a veces se cree que es. Una de sus largas y musculosas piernas le rodea la cintura y ronca contra su cuello. Están sudados y un poco pegajosos y Peter no quiere moverse de ahí nunca.

 

Su propio brazo rodea la espalda de Wade y empieza a deslizar la punta de los dedos por las cicatrices. La ira que siente hacia quien le haya hecho eso sigue ahí y Peter teme que, al igual que con el ladrón que disparó a Tío Ben o con los Seis Siniestros que secuestraron a la Tía May, siempre se mantenga ahí.

 

Ante el toque Wade se despierta, se pone tenso. Parece que tiene que contenerse para no pegar un respingo y Peter deja reposar la palma de la mano completamente abierta, justo en el punto donde las cicatrices se juntan formando casi esa enorme equis para empujar un poco al chico y que vuelva a acurrucarse contra él.

—Mi padre era ambidiestro. —comenta. Peter no presiona (ya lo hizo un poco ayer) pero abraza a Wade con más fuerza. “ _Malnacido_ ” piensa. O gruñe. No está muy seguro.

 

El silencio que se forma no es incómodo, pero no dura mucho. Está con Wade Wilson, al fin y al cabo.

—Así que… Spiderman, ¿eh?

—Seh. —se encoje de hombros, incómodo. —No puedes decírselo a nadie, Wade, ¿vale?

—¡No lo haría! —salta, incorporándose un poco para mirarle a la cara. —Te lo prometo, en serio. Por lo que quieras. Por mi colección de DVDs, o por la comida mejicana o por ti…

—Vale, vale —le agarra de las mejillas y le besa para callarlo. —Te creo.

 

Wade parece impresionado y casi orgulloso de que alguien le crea. Luego se muerde el labio, indeciso.

—Tú no le dirás nada a nadie sobre mis… —hace un gesto con la cabeza. —Sobre eso. ¿Verdad?

—No. —Peter se pone totalmente serio. —Te lo prometo por mi máscara y por la Tía May—.

—Bien. Guay. —balbucea. Casi puede ver la tensión desapareciendo de su rostro. Se tumba encima de él y le aplasta contra el colchón. Peter mira los pósters de las paredes sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Wade, ahora con ambas manos.

 

—¿Quitarás tus fotos de Spiderman ahora? —pregunta.

—Cojones, no. —suena casi ofendido. —Ahora menos que nunca.

 

Empieza a besarle el cuello perezosamente y se le eriza un poco la nuca.

—Ey, Peter, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —dice entre beso y beso.

—¿Hm?

 

Media hora después Peter estaba dando saltos por la ciudad, balanceándose entre edificios, con un muy feliz Wade (con pasamontañas) agarrado a su espalda dando gritos.

 

Peter no se arrepiente ni un poquito. Aunque seguro que despertaron a tres manzanas completas de Nueva York.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Su relación siguió así bastante tiempo. Instituto, piso de Wade, alguna que otra tarde en casa de Peter. Como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si, en realidad, nunca hubiera habido secretos entre ellos.

Quizás nunca los hubo y por eso fue que encajaron tan bien. Porque notaron desde el principio que había algo raro con el otro y lo aceptaron sin problemas. Sin preguntas.

 

Fue muy cómodo. Fue una de las mejores épocas que Peter recuerda, todo lo que duró

 

La noche del día de antes del cumpleaños de Wade, este se coló por la ventana de Peter (era la primera vez que lo hacía) y le pidió que lo subiera al edificio más alto de Nueva York, la Freedom Tower, como regalo de cumpleaños.

 

Peter lo hizo y junto a la enorme antena le dio el regalo de cumpleaños que ya le había comprado, unos patéticos guantes. Peter no era muy bueno haciendo regalos. Wade le besó durante horas, de todas formas, hasta que lo dejó en la azotea de su edificio antes de irse a hacer la ronda.

—Te veo mañana. —le dijo.

Wade se despidió con la mano.

 

Fue la última vez que lo vio.

 

Peter se sorprendió, aunque no demasiado. Sabía que sólo estaba esperando a cumplir los dieciocho para irse, sabía que Wade estaba sólo de paso. Lo habían hablado varias veces.

Eso no impidió que lo buscara.

 

Todos en el instituto, profesores, la asociación de padres y hasta algún trabajador social, el preguntaron dónde estaba Wade. No mintió cuando repetía una y otra vez que no lo sabía.

No está seguro si le llegaron a creer, aunque no le importaba.

 

Tuvo que hacerse a la idea, al fin y al cabo. Siguió estudiando. Siguió siendo Spiderman. Siguió siendo Peter Parker.

 

Eso no impidió que echara muchísimo de menos a Wade.

 

El día de su graduación, el día en el que se despedía del instituto para siempre, Peter no pudo dejar de ver ojos grises por todo el edificio.

 

 

 

**Epílogo: Diez años después.**

 

Deadpool le ha salvado la vida, aunque para ser justos él se la había salvado antes. Más bien le ha ayudado mientras él le salvaba la vida. Sí, eso suena más correcto.

 

Peter sabía de Deadpool por archivos de los Vengadores y alguna que otra noticia aislada, pero es la primera vez que lo tiene delante. Está tan loco como todos parecen decir que lo está

 

Y la ha liado buena en el centro de Nueva York, la verdad.

—Ey, gracias por quitarme de encima a ese mono asesino, Pretty Boy... ¡Ups!

 

Deadpool se lleva la mano a donde estará su boca y Peter se queda en blanco un instante, porque no es posible. Porque hace mucho, mucho tiempo de eso. Hace mucho que no escucha esa voz. Años que nadie lo llama así

—¿Wade? —pregunta.

 

La máscara se mueve como si el rostro bajo ella sonriera.

 

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Entre unas amigas nos planteamos hacer un Amigo Invisible y me tocó para hacerle un regalo el sol de mi vida y amor de mis amores, Superunicornio. Me costó bastante la inspiración para este fic (quería hacer un paring del que nunca hubiera escrito antes y que sabría que le encantaría) pero a base de retocarlo y revisarlo se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos de los que he hecho. 
> 
> La historias de ambos he intentado dejarlas los más fieles posibles. El tema del abuso de Wade, aunque duro, me dejaba mostrar sus traumas ante la situación de enseñar su cuerpo y su idea (errónea) de que es aberrante. El final es bastante abierto, pero me planteo hacer una secuela porque me ha gustado _tanto_ hacerlo (Aunque me haya costado sudor y sangre sacarlo)
> 
> PD: Aunque subo todos los fics más o menos largos a esta cuenta, si alguien está interesado en leer la (ingente) cantidad de drabbles que hago están todos en mi LJ. Link en mi bio.


End file.
